Processor emulation enables a target processing architecture to execute binary data configured for execution by a source processing architecture. Some existing systems employ just-in-time compilation. These systems rely on generating machine code for the target architecture on the fly. Such systems are slow, may be unsecure, and/or unusable for many emulation environments.